The Last Crusade
by SeverusHermioneForever
Summary: When Captain John Hart has business at Hogwarts school, things go astray and not as well planned. But when Captain John meets the bushy haired know-it-all, will he fall for her or will he stay arrogant?
1. Chapter 1

**Note- I have had this idea in my head for ages so I am not sure where's it's gonna lead you too. I know I got loads of other stories to complete but I had to get this down before my brain explodes!(: I love Captain John Hart and I am really excited to see that he is returning for Torchwood season 4.**

**Please tell me what you think. Should I continue?**

There was a soft glow of yellow light outside the castle. At first, nothing happened; just the soft glow shining and the animals watched intense before a figure walked out of the light and the light disappeared behind him. The animals scattered hurriedly away from the approaching figure.

The figure had a samurai sword attached to his back along with couple of pistols and guns tied around his waist. Yet, no doubt there were more weapons hidden.

The man wore a red buccaneer jacket and boots that were from American Old West, looking rather out of place to be near this castle.

This man was a rouge time agent.

The man grunted as he strolled across the grounds and towards the castle, carrying a long shot gun across his shoulder.

He looked up at the castle and gave a long low whistle and gave a short nod of approval before walking inside.

There was no one around at first, all was quite and yet he had an uneasy feeling about this place but he ignored it and carried on walking, wherever his legs were taking him that was.

He then came up to two big closed doors, and he thought that this must be the grand hall.

He nodded, grinning and put his guns in his pocket before he walked over to them.

He paused as he heard chatter on the other side before slowly pushing both doors open.

At once, the chatter stopped immediately and all eyes were on him, shocked.

He grinned and walked forwards.

"You can stay..you can…" He said pointing to some pretty girls on benches. "You can go, go. Stay…" He said randomly before turning round on the spot.

"The rest of you, out." He said, pulling out his two favourite pistols.

Nobody moved and a voice spoke to me.

"How did you get in?" A voice asked and he turned around to face a man, who was a lot smaller than him with a large beard.

He couldn't help but laugh and snort.

"Oh, through a vortex Manipulator piece, but really I shouldn't be telling you that. All top secret." He gave a grin and took a cup from a table and drunk from it.

He pulled a face after and spat on the floor.

"Urgh, what the hell is that stuff?" He asked, throwing the cup to the ground.

"Butterbeer," The old man replied uneasily.

The Time agent shuddered.

"I stick with Vodka thanks."

"Now who are you?" The old man asked, all eyes were watching them and a few students looked uneasy at the weapons he was carrying.

"Captain John Hart. You?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardy."

John looked impressed.

"Witchcraft? I thought that was a legend. They never teach you anything good these days," He tutted.

"I would like to have a word with you John-"

John put his fingers up.

"Captain please."

"Captain John Hart then, I would like to have a private word with you in my office,"

John rolled his eyes.

"Do we have too? I have business to attend." He said tapping his foot.

The old man nodded.

John sighed. He might as well; this old man can't do any harm anyway.

John heard an owl hooted and looked up at the ceiling.

He pointed at it.

"Pretty cool ceiling you got there." He said as they walked out slowly, followed by other teachers.

The doors closed behind them before the students began shouting and talking excitedly to one another, wondering who Captain John Hart was.


	2. Chapter 2

John was pushed roughly into a chair and he felt movement behind him. The professors locked the door behind them and a dark haired man opened his mouth and he felt something go down his mouth, he hoped he wasn't being poisoned.

"Who are you?" Albus asked.

"Captain John Hart." He found himself answering and he frowned. How was this working?

"Who do you work for?"

"I work for nobody."

"Who did you used to work for?"

"I used to work in the Time Agency which is now closed in the 51st century."

"What are you here for?" A witch asked.

"I am here on a mission."

There was a pause as the teachers looked at each other before looking back at him.

"What mission is that?"

John bit his tongue hard, so hard that blood drew from his mouth. He couldn't tell anyone of his mission.

Struggling, he replied.

"It's…. abo-…I can't tell you!" He said forcefully and felt quite proud of his reply. He had no idea what he drank but he was sure to avoid drinking from here for a while.

The others looked quite surprised at his outbursts but quickly shook their heads.

"I see. Why can you not tell us?"

"It's a classified mission." He said and somehow he felt better as though he drank a potion and the effect was wearing off.

Perhaps he _did_ drink a potion.

The old man sighed.

"That is all for now. I'm afraid you the head girl will be looking after you now. Minerva, if you please get Miss Granger,"

Granger. The name rang a bell and John frowned as he stretched his shoulders, the weapons still on him.

He was surprised that they didn't even take them off him.

After all, he has been to a murder rehab.

The door opened and a young girl with brown bushy hair stepped in and John looked up and couldn't help but gawk at her.

She was the _one._

"You wanted to see me Professor?" She asked as she stepped into the room. John couldn't take his eyes away from her. She looked so young. So _innocent._

Dumbledore nodded.

"Miss Granger this is Captain John Hart and he is a time agent from the future. I want you to take great care of him and not let him out of your sight."

John scoffed.

"I'm not any trouble. Want a kiss?" He winked at the girl. The girl looked at him disgustedly before turning to the headmaster.

"Yes sir. But where will he sleep?"

"You will both have your own common rooms near Gryffindor tower. Minerva will show you the way,"

"Have you altered the ministry?" Granger asked curiously.

"I think its best if they didn't know anything about this," She nodded in understanding and John wondered what was wrong with this ministry. But then again, he rather not get the politics involved.

"What's your name again?" He interrupted as they made their way to the door. John carrying his weapons lazily on his back.

She turned around and looked at him and John caught her scent. It smelled like wild honey and old books. She smelt delicious.

"Hermione Granger," She replied raising an eyebrow before walking down the steps.

John froze.

Yup. She definitely was the _one_.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione walked forwards and John followed casually behind and he was glad that they didn't take his weapons away from him.

He wondered why they trusted him so easily, he could easily turn against them any second now but somehow he knew he wouldn't.

He then came across a painting of a knight on a fat pony on the door.

He blinked.

"What villains are these that trespass upon my private lands this time? Who dares challenge Sir Cadogan? Back, you scurvy braggarts, you rogue!"

Hermione turned round to see John smirking, his eyes shining with delight.

"Ignore him, he's always like that. Cadogan, please could you let us in?"

The fat knight got off his fat little pony and walked forwards, pointing his sword at John though John knew it wouldn't harm him.

"Who's this young fella?" Sir Cadogan asked suspiciously.

"Oh! John-"

"Captain please."

"Captain John, meet Sir Cadogan. Sir Cadogan, meet Captain John hart." Hermione said, blushing.

John wriggled his eyebrows at her and winked.

"Well then Captain! What brings you here?"

"I'm afraid it's private business that I have here. But please, could you let me and my mistress inside?" He said calmly and Hermione looked at him surprised.

"Of course dear fellow! The password is balderdash. Farewell, comrades!" The door opened and both walked into a room that very much looked like the Gryffindor common room. As soon as the door shut John burst out laughing.

"He's mad as a box of frogs!" He said between laughter.

"I would of appreciated if you didn't call me mistress." Hermione said coldly, folding her arms.

John grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry. Keep thinking I'm still in sex rehab."

"Sex rehab?" Hermione asked, raising her eyebrow.

John shrugged. "Yeah, the odd one or two who does it harm?" He grinned and he dived into the chair and put his hands behind his head as well as putting his dirty boots on to the clean furniture. Hermione sighed.

"Let me just tell you that there are no sex, drink or murder rehabs here in the Wizarding world." John's smile vanished and his mouth dropped open.

"You're kidding me right?" He asked.

"Nope." She smirked.

"Damn! You know I'll have to take you to a rehab one day. You'll love it."

Hermione shook her head. "No thanks. My room is to the left and your room is to the right, if you even try entering my room you'll be stung by a stinging hex. If you want something just knock and wait before I'll answer. Is that clear?" She asked.

John rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah, heard it all before."

"Oh, look at the time! It's nearly time for dinner and my friends are waiting for me. Now, you have a choice. You can either stay here or I will summon the house elf's." John noticed she flinched at the mention house elves.

"I'll eat in here thanks. Need to sort things out."

Hermione nodded and with one last look at him she left the room.

John had a bad feeling about this mission but he ignored the feeling and tapped a few things on his wrist device and a man appeared.

"Gray," He nodded shortly at the hologram.

"I see you are at the right place. Have you seen her yet?"

John nodded.

"Good. We're getting close," The blue hologram vanished and John smirked with pleasure.

Xxx

Hermione sat down at the great hall and she smiled as she saw her friends.

"Hey guys." She said and sat down next to Ginny.

"What's the new guy like?" Ginny asked her curiously.

"Can't say much but he's from the 51st century apparently." Their eyes widened.

"So.. he's from the future?" Ron asked stupidly.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Yes he is and he is a time agent or was…but that's all I know so far." _And that he has been to sex rehabs._ Hermione blushed at the thought.

"Time agent? Cool. Does he even know what year he is in?" Harry asked. Hermione thought about it. "You know, I am not sure about that. I'll have to ask."

They ate in silence for a couple of minutes before Lavender joined them and sat in Ron's lap.

"Won-won, meet me behind the pillar at 3?" She asked, batting her eyelids at him. Ron grinned. "Sure," Lavender squealed with delight before kissing him on the cheek and left.

"I hope your not doing what I think you're doing." Harry said disgustedly, shaking his head.

"If it means having sex with my beautiful girlfriend then yes," Ron smiled and looked at Lavender.

Hermione pulled a face and stopped eating. "I think I'll go and check on the Captain now,"

"Captain?" Ginny asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Oh, his name is John Hart though, he prefers _Captain _John Hart."

Ginny giggled. "Sounds like he might of earned it." _Oh yeah, by going to sex rehabs. _

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I'll see you guys in a bit," She turned and left the hall.

Who was this mysterious Captain? What did he want with her school? She shook the thoughts away but yet, she couldn't help but keep wondering about the brown haired captain.

She made her way to her favourite oak tree and sat down, opening a book.

But once again, she found herself daydreaming about _him._


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione opened the door and she found John looking through some books and she sat down opposite.

"You're back soon," He said, not looking up.

"This friend of mine was being annoying, nothing to worry about."

"Who's this friend?" John asked, looking up.

Hermione raised an eyebrow at him. "His name Ron. He has an emotional range of a teaspoon." John chuckled.

"Red head?"

She nodded.

"Not surprised. Most gingers do. One nearly tried to kill me at one point in the 15th Century." He shuddered.

"Not all gingers are that bad you know. One of my best friends is ginger,"

"Blimey, how many people do you know who are ginger?"

"A few,"

John rolled his eyes and snapped the book shut.

"I see you are looking at, _Hogwarts; A history of magic._ One of my favourites,"

"S'all right, though most of the stuff I haven't got a bloody clue what it's on about."

"Would you like me to teach you?"

"Teach what?"

"Magic."

"Really?"

"Of course. Though, I have to ask Dumbledore to allow you to have a wand…"

John grinned and winked at her. "I'll love to!" He beamed happily at her like a child in a candy store.

"Great. I shall ask tomorrow. Now, do you even know what century you are in?"

John frowned for a moment.

"20th Century. Am I correct?"

Hermione nodded.

John got up and cheered. "Yes! Finally, it's got one of it's dates right,"

Hermione looked confused.

"What you mean?"

"Well, sometimes you get sent to the wrong date. One point I wanted the 30th century and I ended up in a gladiator arena. Not good if you ask me,"

Hermione looked in awe at him.

"You went to the Romans?"

"Only for a short visit. Went to Pompeii on volcano day."

"Wow. We have time-turners, but they only go back for a couple of hours and you have to be really careful with them. I used one in my third year for my studies and helped a framed serial killer escape.."

John looked impressed.

"I heard of them somewhere. What does your school teach? Should be more interesting than the school I went to of course,"

"There are loads. There is Defence Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Transfiguration…." She went on.

John's eyes widened and he let out a low whistle.

"Nice. So much better than the school I went…." He was deep in thought and his eyes turned dark.

"What happened?" He shuddered.

"I wish not to talk about it right now…" He said and Hermione nodded understandingly wondering what has caused this rouge time agent so much pain. She suddenly yawned and realized how tired she was.

"I'll think I'll just have a nap for an hour. I have a free period before going to lessons. Can you wake me up in an hour?" She asked and John nodded.

She grinned at him.

"Thanks!" She collected her stuff and bounced happily to her new room.

John felt somewhere deep in his heart that he regretted going on this mission.


	5. Chapter 5

A couple of weeks passed by and John found himself starting to like this newfound school. It had a warm feeling to it and he felt safe and warm, not something he felt in a long time.

John learnt not to trust one of the Hogwarts ghosts, Peeves, as he recalled ever again and he shuddered with embarrassment at the memory but at the same time couldn't help but grin.

"What are you grinning at?" A familiar voice asked and John looked up to see Hermione sitting down opposite him, her legs crossed legged and books on her lap.

_That's his bookworm…_

Wait.

Where did that thought come from?

"Oh just remembering the time when Peeves pulled that prank on me," He scowled and Hermione laughed and to John, it was the most beautiful sound he heard in centuries.

Again, where the hell did that thought come from?

He mentally groaned.

"Poor you. But you have to admit, it was funny." She smiled at him and pulled a strand of hair behind her ears.

"It was. What work are you doing?" He asked and he leant forward to have a look.

"Potions. Professor Slughorn has set us this project to do. He is annoying," She scowled and John thought she looked pretty sexy when she scowled.

"Why?" He asked innocently.

"Because he collects favourites. I'm one of his, but my gods, he is annoying,"

He snorted and Hermione sighed.

"Something on your mind?" He asked, eyeing her.

She frowned, unsure if she should tell him or not.

"C'mon, you can tell me anything luv," He said, smiling a bit and Hermione rolled her eyes, giving in.

"Okay. There's a Halloween ball coming up."

"A ball? Nice. Any alcohol?"

"Maybe. But that's besides the point." She looked hurt a little and John felt a little guilty.

"Sorry. Carry on,"

"Apology accepted. Now, as I was saying, Ron, who you met, has been flirting with me when he is with his current girlfriend Lavender."

John snorted. "What sort of name is Lavender?"

Hermione grinned at his response. "And instead of trying to ask her out, he's trying to ask me and he's completely oblivious to the feelings that I had for him for years. But now, I'm having doubts about him and I have nobody to go to the ball with," She sighed sadly and John shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

"?"

Hermione looked puzzled at this. "Sorry?"

He felt his cheeks turn red and said more slowly. "Would you like to go to the ball with me?"

Hermione looked up happily at him.

"Really?"

"Really," John said, hoping Hermione would say yes. Ron really didn't know what he was missing.

"Yes, I will go to the ball with you Captain John Hart," She smiled at him and John smiled back and his heart danced around in joy.


End file.
